50 words
by Ran-luna13
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles y one-shoots de la pareja Hak y Yona basado en palabras sueltas. Si os gusta esta pareja, y queréis participad en un pequeño juego, ¡entrad y leed! —Third word: Apuesta—
1. Chapter 1

**First word: Rosa**

Aquello se estaba haciendo habitual.

Eso pensaba mientras caminaba bajo el cielo nocturno. Esa costumbre era mala, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sus pensamientos hacia ella eran cada vez más frecuentes, su corazón vivia cuando estaba a su lado, un sentimiento cálido le embargaba mientras la veía sonreír…

Y no paraba de imaginarse una vida junto a ella.

Por esa misma razón, el insomnio era más frecuente cada día, por lo que el dar una vuelta por la noche era ya un hábito…

Además de otro pequeño detalle que hacía casi inconscientemente, cada día.

Suspiró mientras se arrodillaba, mirando una planta que florecía ahí y se encontraba en todo su esplendor.

Una perfecta rosa de pétalos rojizos que le recordaba al cabello de su princesa. Tan bella que hacía daño y a la vez tan fuerte como delicada.

Representaba a la joven que, con el tiempo, había aprendido a defenderse, pero seguía siendo la misma chica dulce de siempre.

La cortó con sumo cuidado, y sonrió. Eran altas horas de la madrugada cuando solía hacer aquello, y por tanto nadie le pillaba. Esperaba incluso a que ella acabara el entrenamiento de tiro con arco nocturno que habituaba a hacer, sólo por no ser descubierto.

Jamás se hubiera descubierto a sí mismo de aquella manera, dejándole una flor al lado de su perfecto rostro dormido, el mismo que recibiría un casto beso de su parte.

Luego retrocederia con cautela fuera de la tienda donde Yona y Yoon dormian juntos y se recostaria en un árbol cercano, admirando las estrellas y pensando en ella mientras el sueño se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

La pelirroja no sabria de quién era aquella flor que aparecia junto a su rostro cada mañana, así como Hak negaria cualquier acusación en su contra.

Porque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, mucho menos delante de su princesa… pero lo cierto era que él, un simple guardaespaldas, se había enamorado de ella.

* * *

¡ **Oyasumi~! ¿Cómo estamos? Bueno, viendo lo bien recibido que fue Butterfly of Noyaux, he decidido crear un conjunto de one-shoots o drabbles que he nombrado "50 Words". ¿Por qué? Pues simple, se basarán en palabras.**

 **¿Y cómo decidire estas palabras? Pues no lo haré yo ;D. Es un pequeño juego. Me dejáis un review con una palabra, cualquiera, pero tampoco extravagantes, y de ahí sacaré un one-shoot. He decidido que 50 está bien, y puede que hasta me esté pasando un poco, pero vamos a ver como sale.**

 **Quiero aclarar que seran HakxYona todos los shoots, para evitar confusiones o peticiones. :D.**

 **¡Espero vuestras palabras y vuestros comentarios, por supuesto!**

 **¡Nos leemos~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second word: De bodas y bebés.**

Caminaba con las manos detrás de su cuello, mirando con aire indiferente a sus compañeros de viaje que iban delante suya. Concretamente, a una joven pelirroja que observaba entusiasmada las tiendas de sedas que había a su alrededor.

Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta y cerró los ojos en el proceso, imaginando su rostro con aquella curva en sus labios que tanto le gustaba admirar.

Para cuando los abrió, descubrió que la joven ya no estaba en el lugar donde se hallaba antes de que él se despistara, y por un instante sintió un temor por lo que le hubiera podido pasar en aquel breve descuido de su parte.

Distinguió su risa entre la multitud que hablaba a su alrededor, y fue rápidamente en aquella dirección, entrando a una tienda donde vendían prendas para bodas.

Entró con decisión y preguntó por una joven de cabellos rojizos a la anciana que, al parecer, era la dueña de aquel lugar. Esta simplemente sonrió y dijo que estaba con su hija, probándose algunos vestidos.

Amablemente, la mujer le acompañó hasta donde se encontraban su princesa y la hija de la propietaria. Llegaron en dos minutos al lugar donde amabas estaban.

Sin embargo, Hak se arrepintió terriblemente de haber entrado en aquel lugar.

—¡Hak! ¡Eres tú! —su princesa le miró con aquellos orbes violáceos tan hermosos que poseía, y con una sonrisa tan cálida como el mismo sol.

Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan feliz, pero él estaba más que sonrojado. La razón de su arrepentimiento fue mirarla con aquella expresion y aquel hermoso traje de novia que llevaba puesto.

Parecía la princesa que era. No distaba mucho de los vestidos que solía ponerse mientras estaba en palacio, pero aquel blanco que era tan frecuente en los matrimonios, junto a aquel ramo de flores y su corto cabello color fuego hacía que sus sueños alcanzaran la máxima aspiración.

Casarse con la princesa… qué tontería.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó ella, sonriente e inconsciente de los pensamientos de su guardaespaldas.

¿Qué si le gustaba? ¡Le encantaba! ¡La adoraba se pusiera lo que se pusiese!

—No está mal —una cosa es que lo pensara, otra que lo admitiera en voz alta.

—¡Hak! ¡Eres malo! —refunfuño la joven.

El de ojos azules sonrió. Le encantaba molestarla con tan pequeños detalles, sobretodo por el sonrojo de rabia que decoraba sus mejillas y la hacía ver tan adorable.

Una fuerza se agarró a su pierna. Miró extrañado hacia abajo y descubrió una pequeña que se aferraba a él. No tendria más de dos años.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó aun sonriendo, tomándola en brazos.

Se quedó de piedra al ver con detalle su rostro. Sus orbes eran violetas y su cabello corto azabache. Tenía tez clara y una bonita sonrisa en su rostro…

Era igual a lo que saldria si él y la princesa tuvieran una hija…

Se sonrojó fuertemente sólo de pensarlo.

—¿Hak? ¿Estás bien? —Yona se acercó a él, preocupada por su rostro rojo.

—S-si… solo me preguntaba de quien seria esta niña… —contestó a duras penas.

—Debe ser de alguna clienta que se habrá descuidado —respondió la anciana—. Voy a mirar, cuidala mientras, Aiko.

La hija de la señora asintió con una sonrisa.

—¿Puedo cogerla? —cuestionó la pelirroja, mirando a la pequeña con ilusión.

Hak asintió, aun rojo, y se la entregó. La princesa tuvo todo el cuidado posible, y sonrió al ver que la niña no le rechazaba.

El joven de cabello azabache miró la escena con una sonrisa embelesada. Sin duda, la muchacha sería una madre fantástica…

Aiko, la hija de la propietaria, miró a ambos sonriendo.

—Hacéis una bonita pareja —comentó alegre.

Yona y Hak se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo y negaron cualquier implicación amorosa entre ambos al unísono. Aiko rió al oir a ambos.

—¡Rin! —exclamó la voz de una mujer, y esta apareció abruptamente por la puerta—. Gracias al cielo, estás bien.

Los tres miraron a la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos violetas. Parecía ser la madre de la niña.

—¿Es su hija? —preguntó Hak, aunque la respuesta fuese algo obvia.

—Si, siento las molestias, pero se me escapó sin darme cuenta —respondió la castaña.

—Tomela, parece que quiere ir con usted —dijo la princesa, viendo como la pequeña extendia sus manitos hacia su madre.

Esta la tomó con gran alivio y agradeció el haber cuidado de su pequeña. Salió de nuevo, dejando a ambos jóvenes con tristeza por no tener a la niña. Se habian encariñado con ella en aquel poco tiempo que la habian tenido consigo.

—Me cambio y nos vamos, Hak. Los chicos deben estar preocupados.

El joven asintió y esperó fuera a que la pelirroja agradeciera la prueba y saliera con su traje habitual.

—Vamonos —dijo el guardaespaldas, una vez vio a la joven. Esta asintió y salieron de la tienda, pero antes de encontrarse con los dragones y Yoon, la muchacha comentó algo que logró sacar el rubor del de ojos azules nuevamente.

—Hak, quisiera tener una hija como Rin…

—A-aun tenemos que recuperar el reino, princesa —dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para salir del paso.

—¡Vosotros dos! ¿Dónde estabais? —Yoon se acercó ni bien lo vio, y Hak agradeció el cambio de conversación.

Porque aún era muy pronto para ponerse a hablar de bodas y bebés. Primero tendría que declararse… y ser correspondido, por supuesto.

Pero soñar… soñar no costaba nada.

* * *

 **¡Chaos! ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Este es el reto de OkitaKagura, con "de bodas y bebés", y aunque no me ha convencido mucho, espero que haya gustado a mis lectores. Proseguire con la siguiente palabra, "apuesta", en el siguiente one-shoot o drabble, dependiendo de la inspiración. Gracias por el recibimiento de este pequeño reto autoimpuesto. ¡Espero llegar a las 50!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apuesta**

Idiota. Imbécil. Estúpido.

Podría seguir pensando en adjetivos que describieran lo que sentía hacia ese tipo, pero no terminaría nunca. ¿Quién demonios le había obligado a hacer eso? ¡Era la última vez que apostaba con el dragón verde!

Suspiró. Jamás pensó que perdería aquel desafío, pero había sido un completo ingenuo. Jae-Ha no le hubiera planteado aquel reto sin posibilidades altas de ganar, y había terminado cayendo en su juego.

Consistía en ver quién cazaba antes para la cena de aquella noche. El perdedor haría cualquier cosa que dijera el otro, sin excepciones.

Hak se había confiado en su fuerza, pero no recordó la gran habilidad de salto de su contrincante. En cuanto Jae-Ha dio la señal de poder empezar, saltó armado con una lanza hacia un árbol cercano, donde divisó un gran pez en el río más cercano, y volvió a saltar, atrapando al animal en dos minutos.

Claramente, el tiempo que Hak apenas había caminado unos cuantos metros.

—He ganado, y ahora te toca cumplir —sonrió el de pelo verde, una vez dio a Yoon el pescado para que lo cocinara.

El problema era la maldita prueba.

—Tienes que darle un beso a tu princesita —reocrdoen voz alta, poniendo una voz ridícula en imitación a la del dragón—. ¡Como si fuera tan fácil!

Se hubiera negado, pero Jae-Ha amenazó con decirle a la princesa una de sus mentiras bochornosas acerca de él. Yona creía mucho en sus compañeros, y no dudaba en que le haría caso. Era muy inocente, y no permitiría que un estúpido de pelo verde la alejara de él.

Pero tampoco se veía capaz de besarla…

—Y encima tiene que verlo —dijo para si mismo, sabiendo que el dragón se encontraría entre los árboles, oculto para ver la escena.

La pelirroja estaba entenando con el arco, así pues, solo estarían él, ella y el estúpido dragón.

—Princesa… —saludó, sonrojado pero oculto por la oscuridad de la noche. Agradecía a los cielos que no hubiera luna.

—Hak, ¿qué ocurre? —dijo extrañada la princesa, cesando su entrenamiento al verle.

—Verás… yo… —no iba a decir de buenas a primeras "tengo que besarte"—. Es un reto, lo siento.

La joven de ojos violetas ni lo vio cuando Hak se acercó a ella y su rostro. El corazón de la princesa se aceleró ante la cercanía de su amigo y compañero de viaje, era una peligrosa distancia.

Sin embargo, cuando casi rozaban sus labios, el guardaespaldas pareció pensárselo mejor y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

Se separaron rápidamente, avergonzados.

—¡Eso no vale! —el dragón verde salió de uno de los árboles, indignado—. ¡Eso no es un beso! ¡Un beso es en los labios

—Hay muchos tipos, la próxima vez, especifica —dijo Hak con tono indiferente—. Aunque no habrá próxima vez.

—¡No lo considero válido! —exclamó.

—Me da igual, he cumplido.

Yona miraba la discusión sorprendida, pero aún sonrojada. Jae-Ha, tras refunfuñar un poco más, se fue del lugar, aun indignado.

—Lo siento, princesa —dijo el de ojos azules, mirándola apelado—. Yo…

—Lo entiendo, Hak, fue un reto de Jae-Ha —sonrió tímida—. No te preocupes…

Rápidamente, la pelirroja le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo al campamento.

Hak se quedó estático. Se tocó la mejilla, sorprendido, y una sonrisa asomó en su rostro. Una sonrisa que le hubiera sacado los colores a cualquier chica.

Maldita y bendita apuesta.

* * *

 **¡Chaos! Como dije en el anterior, traigo el reto de la palabra "apuesta" por Akatsuki-chan. Espero que os vaya gustando este reto y os animéis a darme más palabras y por supuesto, vuestra opinión sobre las historias. La siguiente será "miel", que veremos que se me ocurre con eso.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
